


Under The Mistletoe

by BusySquirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buttertacles Attacks Take 2, Fake Dating, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, We Are All Jojo, gross fluff, gross hand holding, i am bad at writing, it's a comic not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusySquirrel/pseuds/BusySquirrel
Summary: Dean is tired of getting flirted with and or creeped on by his drunk co-workers at his office holiday parties so he enlists his best bud (and not so secret crush) Cas to be his fake boyfriend for the evening to defend his honor.





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jojodacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojodacrow/gifts).



> Thank you for all you do and wishing for a successful surgery and a speedy recovery! :D

  
  
  
  



End file.
